Dog Days of Summer
by rllance
Summary: What happens when Bella spends Spring Break on the Rez? Jake is hiding things from her and the pack. Will she realize her true feelings for him in spite of his secrets or will her fear win out?


Jake kept a watchful eye on Bella as she played in the surf. He was amazed at the change in her over the last few months. When she first started coming around him after the leech left her broken and alone in the woods. It was Spring Break and Bella was staying at the rez as much as Charlie would let her. She was playing in the water with the little kids who were on the beach and he was enthralled as she threw her head back and laughed at the little boy who was splashing her with the water.

"You're wishing she was yours again aren't you?" Embry asked as he sat down next to Jake in the sand.

"Shut up and go away asshole."

"No can do Sam told me to tell you to get your ass to his house pronto. He knows Jake and he is not happy with either of us right now."

"What? How does he know? We were so careful."

"Paul followed us the last time. He saw everything and he told Sam."

"Shit I shoulda known Lahote would rat us out."

"Sam says not to worry about Bella that Jared and Seth are taking the girls grocery shopping for the bonfire tomorrow night."

"Yeah right. He knows the rest of the guys make her nervous."

.

"Well there is nothing we can do to change it now and I wouldn't want to even if I could Jake."

"Me either Em. Let me talk to her and then we can go face the wrath of the high and mighty Alpha."

Jake walked with purpose towards the water and Bella who was still laughing and giggling with the children. She stopped when he reached her grinning at him like he hadn't seen her do since they were children themselves but he knew his expression was grim because as soon as she looked at him her face fell and she had a look of concern on her face.

"Jake? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"It's not what you think Bells." He said with a smile as he extended his hand to her and waited to see if she would take it. She did and he pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked as he let go of her still holding tightly to her hand.

"Sure Jake, but you are scaring me."

He didn't want to lie to her but he couldn't tell her about what he and Embry had done at least not yet. He pulled her along the beach until they came upon their tree and he sat down pulling her down next to him. "Bells it is just pack business please try not to worry. I wouldn't have even said anything but Em and I need to go meet with Sam and Jared and Seth are going to take you, Emily, and Kim to the store to shop for the bonfire tomorrow night. If I am not back by the time you girls get back you can go stay with Dad. I have patrol tonight."

"But Jake, there is more than what you are telling me isn't there?"

"Yes, but it is not nothing bad Bells. I promise and I will tell you all about it soon."

"Jake" Bella pleaded.

"Do you trust me Bells?" He said as he reached his free hand up to cup her cheek leaning in he kissed her on the forehead.

"With my life Jake". She whispered as she leaned into his hand and soaked up his warmth. Bella relished the feel of his lips against her skin.

Jake never let go of her hand as he led her to where Seth was waiting.

"Take care of her Seth. After they get done at the store take her to her house and let her get some clothes and then deliver her to Dad's for me if I am not back."

"Sure Jake."

Fishing the keys to the Rabbit out of his pocket and put them in Bella's free hand. "Bells honey I want you and Seth to take the Rabbit that way you won't be crowded by the others and I know you can drive your truck but I wanna change the fluids and filters this week so you can have the Rabbit until I get it done."

"Okay Jake." Bella said as she reached up and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. She then took off for Jake's with Seth hot on her tail.

"Bella slow down."

"What's the matter wolf boy can't keep up."

"I could but we are not supposed to attract attention besides what is the rush?"

"Truth? I don't wanna go on this shopping trip." She said as she trudged up the road to Jake's house.

"Why not, I have seen you help Emily a lot while you have been here."

"It's not Emily Seth. Sam wants me to go because he wants me out of the way.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Jake is the only one who really wants to protect me from Victoria. I think he is going to use today to try to convince him not to do it anymore."

"Bella, Sam wouldn't do that."

"How do you know that for sure Seth?"

"I just do Bella." Seth answered praying Bella would just leave it alone. Jake hadn't told her about imprinting and what it meant or the fact that he was the true Alpha of the La Push wolf pack and Seth was not about to be the one to let them slip. He had seen Jake's fight with Paul through both their eyes and he did not want to be on the receiving end of Jake's wrath when it came to Bella Swan. "Besides even if he did try Jake wouldn't let it happen."

"I wish I was as confident as you are about that Seth." Bella sighed as she cranked up the Rabbit and headed for Forks' only grocery store.

Embry and Jake ran all the way to Sam and Emily's from First Beach.

"You ready for this Em?" Jake asked as they stopped at the bottom of the porch steps.

"As ready as I will ever be bro. You?"

"Not really but we have no choice now do we?"

"Nope, but we knew when we started this we would have to tell Sam about it sometime. I just wish I could have been the one to tell him so that this conversation didn't start with hostility."

"I know."

They entered the house to find Emily in her usual place in the kitchen.

"Hey Emily. Where is Sam?"

"He is out back getting ready to patrol waiting on the two of you."

Okay, thanks." Without another word the boys went out the back door and phased as soon as they made it to the tree line.

"_About time you two showed up."_

"_Oh Shut up Lahote."_

"_Shut up yourself Baby Alpha. You and your stupidity are gonna get us killed or worse."_

"_You have no idea what is going on so why don't you just stay out of it."_

"_I would rather not be involved in any of this but I have no choice so try not to get us killed or worse. I am out of here Sam."_

"_Okay Paul I will talk to you when you get back with Emily."_

"_What? Wait a minute you are sending HIM with Emily? You know how Bella feels about him."_

"_Well she better get used to him seeing because you two are pulling double shifts for the foreseeable future."_

"_Sam don't you see we had no choice."_

"_No Jacob what I do see that you have once again put this pack at risk for your pet project."_

"_Sam, damn it you don't understand."_

"_Well explain it to me."_

"_Well Embry and I were following Victoria's trail a few weeks ago and we ended up outside of Seattle and well long and the short of it is we ended up outside the pound."_

"_And so you decided to let some dogs out of the pound and have them follow you all the way to Forks."_

"_Not exactly."_

"_Okay, so what happened exactly Jake?"_

"_We were running by the pound and I heard them."_

"_So what you heard them barking is that really a reason to risk exposing us?"_

"_No Sam I HEARD them, not barking. I heard their thoughts."_

"_What? That is crazy Jake. Dogs can't talk."_

_:"Well duh, Sam I didn't say they could talk I said I could hear and understand their thoughts."_

"_And I know how stupid and impossible it sounds but it is true. Why would I make it up?"_

"_To save your ass."_

"_Sam I swear to you I am not making this shit up. I heard them. They were scared and the ones we took were ones who didn't stand a chance of being adopted out of the pound Sam."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because they all have something wrong with them. People are not going to look at them and see a cute adoptable puppy. They are gonna see the money going down the drain in vet bills."_

_Jake..." _Sam trailed off as he wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but he also knew Jake was not a liar. "_Where did you take them?"_

"_We led them to the woods just outside of the Rez until we found a rescue that would take them. They are now in the hands of a rescue about a hundred miles from here."_

"_Why so far?"_

"_One, Em and I did not want to put the Rez or the pack in danger of any trouble if they happen to find out where the dogs really came from and two there are not that many rescues that accept special needs dogs because of the expense."_

"_I am not even gonna ask if you two plan to do it again because I know you do but what I ask is that you be careful. We cannot afford for you to get caught and next time give me a heads up so I can be here and hear you talk to them. And you two have to do two weeks of double shifts for not telling me about this but it can wait until Bella goes back to school."_

"_Fair enough. Tell Paul to back off."_

"_I will."_

Usually the pack shopped at the Ateara's General Store but once a month Emily always took a few of the boys and stocked up on the items that Joy did not carry. Bella pulled into the space next to Sam's truck fifteen minutes later. She sighed again before putting the keys in her jeans pocket before opening the car door and getting out. Seth followed Bella into the grocery store. It didn't take them long to find Emily.

"Great..." Bella whispered as she saw Paul standing next to Emily.

"Well hey there leech lover." Paul grumbled.

"Back off of Paul." Seth said with a growl.

Paul got in Seth's face. "Did you just growl at me pup?" He said through his teeth.

Jared put his hand on Paul's shoulder. "Paul calm down and back off of Bella. She is not here by choice."

"Well if her boy toy hadn't been stupid, I would not have had to be here with her."

"What, What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Bella just leave it alone." Jared supplied as he pulled Paul away whispering in his ear.

Bella watched helplessly as Paul slink away to stand by Kim and her cart. Emily handed Bella several pages of her grocery list while murmuring a quiet apology about Paul's behavior and stuffed a wad of cash in Bella's hand saying she would see her later at the house. Bella took the cash and stuffed it in her pocket and took the list in her hand before steering her cart towards the first items on her list. An hour later she was checked out with three carts full of food. Two that Seth was pushing was filled with stuff for the pack and the one she had was filled with the stuff she was taking to Billy's. She was going to make a bunch of things and freeze them.

It was raining by the time they emerged from the grocery store and Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Emily's truck was still parked next to the Rabbit. Seth loaded the bags in the back of the Rabbit as Bella cranked up the car and blasted the heat trying to warm the sense of dread out of her bones. She knew it wouldn't help but she tried nonetheless. Seth joined her in the car.

"Geez Bella, cold much?" He said as he turned the heat down." He watched her as she silently through the Rabbit into gear and headed for La Push. "Hey Bella, I thought we were going to your house first."

Bella didn't answer. She just kept driving until they reached Sam's house. Bella parked the Rabbit, got out and began to unload the groceries without saying a word. Seth followed her and watched as she angrily began to put the goods away. Seth knew better than to say anything else. When she was done putting everything away she stomped back out to the car. She slammed her door causing Seth to jump. Seth knew better than to say anything. He had lived with Leah long enough to know when a woman was this mad it was best not to say anything to try to make her feel better. They made their way back to Jake's without a word and Bella hopped out of the car grabbing several bags as she went.

Billy was sitting in the living room reading the paper when Bella stomped into the house. One look at her and Billy held his tongue. He had seen that look on her face only on one other person on one other occasion. Charlie had it the day Renee took off with Bella and he knew from experience that when a Swan was in that state if you valued your body parts it was best not to say anything. He smiled at poor Seth who was following after her like a lost puppy. Seth shrugged his shoulders as he watched Bella put away the groceries and then followed her back out to the Rabbit without a word.

Thirty minutes later Seth was watching television at Charlie's Bella had been in the shower for fifteen minutes. He could smell her tears from downstairs and he was glad he wasn't the cause of them because Jake was going to kill Paul when he found out. Fifteen minutes later Bella came downstairs with two bags. She sat them by the door before heading to the kitchen and getting the rest of the stuff she needed to make the stuff for Jake and Billy. She got the crock pot and pressure cooker out of the cabinet and a few pots and pans. She placed them in a box and carried it to the foyer and sat it near her bags. She put her jacket on and wrote Charlie a note. She opened the door placed her two bags on top of the box and headed out without a word to Seth.

Seth had been gone for several hours and Bella had taken over Billy's kitchen. She had two pans of lasagna in the oven and four more pans prepared in the freezer. She had chicken and rice in the crock pot and beef stew in the pressure cooker. She had homemade soup in a pot on the stove. Billy watched her as she mixed the brownies that she was now working on. She covered the batter with plastic wrap and sat it in the fridge with the three types of cookie dough she had already mixed. She still had not said a word.

By the time dinner was ready to go on the table the Black's little red house was spotless. Both Jake and Billy's rooms were cleaner than they had been in years and Charlie had joined Billy in front of the television. Bella was putting the last of the homemade soup in freezer bags. Everything else was already packed up and in one of Billy's coolers cooling down. She would put them in the freezer after dinner while she was baking cookies and brownies. Bella put the last bag in the cooler and grabbed the pot holders to pull the pans of lasagna out of the oven and put the garlic bread in the oven.

"Dinner is in ten minutes."

"Okay Bells. Why don't you sit down Billy said you have been on your feet all afternoon."

"I will I still have to get the bedding out of the dryer and make up the beds Dad."

"You are going to be here all weekend remember Bells. You didn't need to do it all today."

"I am nowhere near done Dad." She said as she rushed for the drier.

Ten minutes later the three of them sat eating in complete silence. Charlie knew something was up but he knew better than to push his daughter for answers. Bella had finished long before he and Billy and was now scooping cookies on the cookie sheets. Charlie took his and Billy's plates to the sink.

"Okay Bells, I am gonna head home. Thanks for dinner and the food for the weekend. You didn't have to cook for me too. I could have eaten at the diner."

"Dad it was no trouble. Have you got it all?"

Charlie gave her a one-armed hug and kissed her on top of the head. "Yep, I got it. You and Jake have a good time this weekend. I will see you Sunday evening." He turned and picked up his containers "Take care of my little girl Billy. Next weekend we will go fishing."

"You got it Chief."

Two hours later Bella emerged from the shower and collapsed on the Black's old couch. Billy sat there quiet for a few minutes and then he spoke up.

"You know I might not be my son but if you wanna talk about what has got you so upset I am more than willing to listen."

Bella sighed and it all came out in a rush. "Jake is hiding something from me. Something that has gotten him in trouble with Sam and he won't tell me what it is and then Paul was at the store with Emily. I just feel like no one wants me here except for Jake. If it wasn't for Jake and Charlie I would just let Victoria have me. I doubt anyone else would miss me."

"Oh Little One that is so not true. I know Paul has been mean to you and I can assure you Sam, Embry, and Jake will make sure he sees the error of his ways but Bella I have seen the rest of the pack with you. They love you. I love you."

"But Billy..."

"No buts Bella. I see things that you cannot see. I see just how much you care for my son and I know what really bothers you is that my son's relationship with you is causing problems with his brothers and the reason it bothers you is because you LOVE him more than you are ready to admit. You no longer want to be known by the pack as vampire girl. What you have to ask yourself Bella is how. What are you afraid of? Betraying Cullen or are you afraid Jake will leave you without any way for you to recover?"

Bella had no answers because she knew Billy was right. She did love Jake more than she cared to admit to herself. She wanted the pack's acceptance. Most of all she wanted to believe Jake was different than Edward like he said he was but as long as he kept this secret she was too afraid to take the chance to love him the way he wanted. The way he needed.

Jake and Embry got off patrol at Midnight and arrived home shortly after.

"You coming in?"

"Dude Bella cooked. What do you think?"

They entered the house as quietly as they could. Jacob stopped dead in his tracks at the sight on their old couch. Bella was sleeping sitting up. She had a book that had fallen in her lap. Her hair had dried from her shower earlier and soft curls framed her face. Just when he thought he couldn't be more in love with her fate proved him wrong. Embry chose that exact moment to run into him.

"Hey Jake what the hell," Embry muffled against his back. Jake growled and turned around to glare at him. He saw a sleeping Bella over Jake's shoulder. "Shit," he whispered as he saw the look in Jake's eyes. "Dude, looks like I need to go get Sam huh?"

"No."

"But Jake..."

"This is not new."

"What do you mean it is not new? Are you saying? When? In the meadow?"

"Nope before then even according to what Dad has found out. Long before."

"And you haven't told her? Why?"

"Because she is in love with someone else Em and I refuse to take away her ability to choose for herself."

"But Jake..."

"I know Em. Listen why don't you take a shower while I put her to bed and I will heat up some food for us."

"Jake I don't understand."

"I will explain while we eat dude. Go on there are some clean shorts in there."

"Okay."

Jake waited until Embry had gone in the bathroom and shut the door and turned on the water before going over and picking Bella up.

"Jake." Bella whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Go back to sleep Bells. I am just gonna put you in my bed."

"But I stayed up to get you and Embry dinner."

"I got it Bells you are tired. I see you cleaned and cooked all afternoon." He pulled back the blanket on his bed and laughed. "I see you washed my sheets too." He said laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up tucking them around her as he did so.

"Your plates are in the oven and there are brownies for you and for Embry to take home. Promise me you will come and wake me when you are done?"

"Bells..." He pleaded.

"Jake, I need to talk to you and I need you close. Promise?"

"Okay, I will be back in a bit."

Embry was sitting at the table when Jake emerged from his room.

"Was I gone that long?"

"No I am just hungry."

"Well let me get the plates out of the oven." Jake took two plates out of the oven and turned it off. He placed one in front of Embry and sat down with the other.

When they took the foil off the plates they found them piled high with lasagna and garlic bread. Neither one of them spoke until their plates were clean. Embry spoke first as he took his plate to the sink.

"So when did you know?"

"That day in the rain."

"Does Sam know?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"He knows he is just not totally convinced she is meant to be mine."

"I saw the way you looked at her and the way you looked at me. I am convinced. But my question is why haven't you told her what is going on?"

"I told you why."

"But Jake..."

"She is in love with the popsicle Em."

"No she isn't Jake not really. I saw the way she looked at you this afternoon. I heard her heart when you touched her."

"I know Em but she has to come to that realization on her own I will not use freaky Indian voodoo to push her into something she is not ready for."

"Okay man. I am gonna take my treats and head home."

"Okay dude. I will see you tomorrow."

One long cold shower later. Jake entered his bedroom with his last two brownies and two glasses of milk. He sat them down on his now clean desk and smiled down at his now sleeping Bells. He hated to wake her but he refused to break his promise to her.

"Bells honey."

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw her Jacob. The sunny boy who brought her out of the darkest place she had ever been. "Jake, what time is it?"

"Almost two.

"I thought you would just go to sleep without waking me."

"I know you did Bells, but I promised didn't I? I brought u the last brownie."

Bella sat up. "No thanks and it is not the last one. I made plenty."

"Did you even take a breath while I was gone?"

"Yep."

Jake finished the last brownie and downed the second glass of milk before joining Bella on his small bed. "So you wanted to talk and you aren't talking. Which means you are thinking and if I had to guess you are over thinking? So why don't you tell me what is going on in that beautiful brain of yours?"

"How do you do that?" Bella asked with a sigh. "I mean Edward can read minds but not mine and you just go in there and read everything I am thinking."

"Bells, Honey you are not that complicated." He said as he gathered her close. He smiled as she melted against his chest. "So enough avoiding. Tell me what is going with you."

"Just a bad day."

"How so?"

"Well, you up and leave me in the hands of Seth without a word as to why and before you say it yes I trust you more than anyone including Charlie and Edward but I also know the pack is not happy with me being here which Paul went out of his way to make perfectly clear today."

"What? What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter Jake. What matters is this is not fair to you. It is not fair to them." She tried to pull away and put space between them but he held fast.

"Bells..."

"No Jake you wanted to know so let me finish. I am mad at myself. I am mad that I haven't been fair to any of you but especially you Jake and I told myself that I had to know what was going on before I said this but after talking to your Dad I realized he was right. I have to tell you."

"What Bells? What do you have to tell me?"

Bella managed to wiggle out of his embrace and get off the bed before he could grab her. She paced in front of his desk and he got up and closed the distance between them. Taking her by the arms he turned her to face him.

"Bells look at me, please. Jake said as he lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes. "What do you want to say?"

"I can't...I thought I could but I can't." She said as she tried to turn away from his heated gaze. It was so intense that it scared her.

Jake cupped her cheek and pushed a stray curl away from her face. "It is just you and me Bells. There is no one else here in this room. You can say anything to me." With each word his face got closer and closer until his lips were a breath away and his forehead was leaning on hers.

"Jake..."

He could feel her breath against the skin of his lips and he couldn't stop himself from licking them just to see if he could taste her on them. Everything about her was perfect to him. "Bells..." Jake wasn't sure who closed the millimeter distance between their lips all he knew was their lips were suddenly touching.

Bella wasn't sure of anything until their lips met. In that moment Bella realized what she was denying, her love for Jacob. She knew Billy was right and she had been so wrong and for the second time in two years her life was being turned upside down. She literally could feel the sparks radiating from where their lips were touching and all thoughts she ever had about Edward and whether moving on with Jacob would betray what they had cease to exist. The only thing she knew now was Jacob. The only thing that mattered was Jacob. Everything else in the room disappeared and Jacob surrounded her. His earthy scent enveloped her. She could feel the calluses on his fingertips as he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck pulling her in closer. She could feel the texture of his tongue as it swept across her closed lips silently asking for entry. She didn't hesitate. She allowed his tongue to slip past her lips and stroke hers. She would have giggled when he growled if not for the fact that there was something wholly possessive in it.

Bella reached her arms up and wrapped them around Jake's neck giving him the control and closeness he craved. His wolf wanted submission and she freely gave it. Jake purred into her mouth as he took control of the kiss causing Bella's body to tingle. She knew she should balk at being his possession but she didn't. It thrilled her beyond words because she knew she would be anything he wanted or needed because she knew what he wanted from her was for her to be happy, healthy, and alive. Those would be his only requirements. She would not have to be something she was not in order to be a permanent part of his life and in return she would get the family she so craved and a man who would love her and protect her until the last breath left his body.

Jake could barely contain his wolf when she allowed them entrance to her mouth. His wolf wanted her but Jake once again held back until she wrapped her arms around his neck then He could not hold back the possessive growl as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She was receptive to his advances which caused his wolf to let out a contented purr. He could feel the shivers that caused. The wolf in him was begging to be let out but this was his Bells and he was the one who would be setting the pace. He could feel her legs getting shaky so he placed his arms gently around her waist and picked her up placing her on the desk behind them. The second her lower body came in contact with his she moaned and he almost lost it. He tore his lips away from hers and back up until his calves hit the bed behind him.

"Jesus Bella." He said as he looked at her. Her hair was wild; her lips swollen from his kisses and her eyes were clouded with desire. His nostrils were filled with the scent of her. Every sign pointed to her wanting him to finish what he started. It took all he had not to take her back in his arms and continue where they left off right there on his desk. Instead he reached for her hand lacing his fingers with hers he helped her off the desk. The insecure boy had in him had to make sure Bella really wanted what her body was telling him she wanted. "I am sorry Bells. I didn't mean for that to happen I swear."

:"Jake, please don't be sorry."

"But Bella I promised not to push and to let you decide how we would do things. My feelings are my problem remember."

"I remember Jake and I was stupid. I am stupid." She said as she put her free hand on his shoulder.

"What about Edward?"

Bella winced at the way Jacob bit out his name. "Edward left. You are here, we are here." She said as she reached up and cupped his cheek. She could see the fear and doubt in his eyes and it tore at her heart.

"You sure about this Bells. I mean what if he decided to come back tomorrow or even six months from now. Because if we go here this will be it for me. I have loved you my entire life and I will love you until I draw my last breath and if you want what you say you want then know it has to be for forever because if you leave it would kill me."

"Oh Jake."

"I am so sorry for laying this on you now Bells but you have to know I loved you before the monsters and magic entered our lives and will love you long after it is gone. You will be my first, my last, and my only. There is no one else that matters to me the way you do."

She used their interlaced hands to pull him up to his full height. He stood well above her but she felt safe in his shadow. "Jake I know I have not given you any reason to believe me but I do know what this means for you. I know I can never take it back. I realized today how unfair I have been only letting you so close because I was afraid to let go of someone who I loved more than I thought was possible. Then I came to you and I learned what love should be. It is not about cutting yourself off from those who you love and who love you. It is not about changing yourself to fit into his world. It is about give and take and loving the person as they are. I love you Jacob Black all of you. I have always understood what that meant and it took me way too long to realize you are what I want. Kiss me Jacob. Kiss me again and never doubt your place in my heart. No matter what happens tomorrow or the next day or even six months or a year from now I am willing to be your first, last, and only until I too draw my last breath."

Jake was taken aback by her naked declaration and it didn't help that his wolf was howling in his head wanting to finish what they started. It wasn't until felt her drop his hand that he snapped out of it. "Bells..."

She had made it as far as the door and was fighting the tears threatening to fall when she turned to face him. "I get it Jake. I waited too long and you don't trust me but I hope you will see I do mean it."

"Bells, Come back here please."

She could not deny him even though she was afraid. He was silent until she was right in front of him. He grabbed her hand again and she felt his lips touch her hand as he gripped it tight. The same electricity she had felt earlier on her lips now traveled down her arm and she couldn't help but gasp.

"We have a lot to talk about my Bells and if I kiss you again I am afraid it will go much further than that."

She lifted her head and looked at his face. She could see the desire he was working hard to hide. It was then she decided the time for talking had ended and she did something she had wanted to do since that day she flipped her bike. She grabbed his head and pulled it down until his lips were millimeters from hers and she kissed him. Her lips melded with his and she ran tongue along them hoping he would allow her entrance. He did something she never expected. He sucked her tongue in his mouth and took over. Not that she minded. The dominant side of Jake thrilled her. He let out another possessive growl as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She was once again surrounded by him. His scent enveloped her. The texture of his skin against hers made her crave more skin to skin contact. Every stroke of his tongue on hers heightened her desire and strengthened her resolve.

Jake could no longer fight his desire to give her what she wanted. He placed her gently on his childhood bed and pulled away. She whimpered and he reached down and stroked her face and he knew by the time morning came the last vestige of both their childhoods would be a memory and they would face adulthood and the rest of their lives together. As he took his place beside her on the tiny bed he kissed her ever so gently and spoke

"Are you sure Bells? You want this here and now. Because we can just go to sleep and I can wait for you to be ready. You deserve so much more than this tiny bed in this tiny house but for now this is all I have to give you. Is it enough?"

Bella sat up and took off her tank top never breaking eye contact. She cupped his cheek. "Jake where we make love doesn't matter but for the record this is the place where you stole my heart so shut up and kiss me."

"Okay but Bells if you change your mind or it gets to be too much just tell me to stop and I will I promise."

"Jake I know you are afraid you are going to lose control but I am not afraid. I meant it when I said I love every part of you. Including that beautiful wolf that resides within you. I am not afraid of him so it is okay if he is a part of this because he is a part of you."

Jake kissed her ever so gently at first as if he was afraid she would break if he held her too close. She lay beneath him he took his time exploring her mouth with his tongue and her naked back with his hands. Her skin was so smooth and it smelled so good. She tasted better than he ever imagined. He rained little kisses all over her face as his fingers began to blaze a trail downward. He watched her as she got lost in the sensations he was creating within her. As his lips moved across her nose and down her cheeks his fingertips followed the column of her neck to her collarbone. The closer he got to her breasts the faster her heart beat and the shorter her breaths became. But Jake was not about to hurry his ministrations by the time he reached her breasts with his hands and mouth Jake wanted Bella ready to fall over the edge. He knew from being in Paul's head that his size was gonna make it very difficult not to hurt her. As he worked his way down her body he got lost in the feel of her creamy white skin against his rough tan fingers. She moaned has his hands ghosted down her sides. And he smiled against her collarbone.

"Jake please..." she said breathlessly.

He moves up and latched his lips on the side of her neck before answering her causing her to whimper. "What Bells?" What do you want?"

"You inside me NOW." She growled.

He chuckled against her neck causing her to shiver. "Impatient much? You aren't ready for that just yet beautiful."

'Well get me ready and quit teasing me DAMN IT."

Jake couldn't deny her and he honestly didn't think he could hold out much longer. Without another word he reached down and removed the rest of her clothing and pulled back. The moon was high in the sky by now and the moonlight was pouring in his tiny window and reflecting off her beautiful pale skin. He was overcome with emotion as his fingertips caressed her lower body.

Bella watched as Jake went very still at the end of the bed. "Jake..." She whispered. He looked up at her and she could see the twin tears making their way down his cheeks. The love shining through his eyes made her heart contract as he continued to worship her body with his hands. Tracing every inch of her and working his way back up without saying a word. She lost herself in the sensation again. His hands were tracing every inch of her legs. Like he was trying to memorize everything about her with his fingertips.

Jake nudged her legs apart at the knee and caressed her thighs, hearing her indrawn breath made him smile as he got closer to that wonderful smell that was uniquely Bella. His hands stroked her thighs as he dipped his head and ran his nose along her bikini line before running along the outer slit. Bella about bucked off the tiny bed when his nose made contact with the sensitive skin of her pussy. He guessed he should have warned her but he couldn't help himself. Her smell intoxicated him. She moaned low in her throat as he reached the bottom and worked his way back up gently blowing as he went.

"You smell so good Bells. I mean I always have loved the way you smell but down here it is magnified. It makes me want to taste you to see if you taste the same here as everywhere else. Can I taste you here Bells please?" He begged.

"Yes" Came her strangled reply.

He began with slow licks on her outer lips. Exploring the soft skin with his tongue while holding on firmly to her hips he delved into her sweetness carefully avoiding her clit. He didn't want to send her over the edge just yet. He knew the moment his tongue was inside of her that he would always remember this moment and the way she tasted. The way she squirmed as he licked her, the sounds she made as he pushed her closer to the edge would all be forever etched in his memory. He wrapped his lips around her clit and she fell over the edge pulsing around his mouth as his tongue gathered as much of her sweet nectar as it would allow.

He kissed his way back up her body leaving a fiery trail of her essence in his wake. Taking his time her nibble and suckled at her breasts causing her to gasp and fall over the edge again. His erection was painfully pushing against the zipper of his shorts by the time his mouth reached hers again. He could smell and taste the tears as he kissed her gently. "Bells are you okay?"

"Yep" She whispered against his mouth "That was...amazing. Where do they teach you to do that?"

Jake laughed as he kissed her eyelids. "Pack mind is useful when it comes to that. I will show you what else I learned in a bit. Gotta let you cool down first not to mention I am afraid to try to unzip my shorts right now. I think I may have the permanent imprint of my zipper on my dick right now."

Bella giggled and Jake smiled giving her a peck on the lips. Her laugh was one of his favorite sounds in the whole world and when it was also filled with desire it was magic. They laid there wrapped in each other's arms and did not say another word. Jake rubbed Bella's naked back in small circles as her head lay against his chest. As her breaths evened and she drifted to sleep his desire cooled for her just enough to let him remove his shorts. He untangled himself from her and stood up, removing his shorts at the end of the bed.

"Jake, where'd you go?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Just getting a little more comfortable Bells."

Oh," Bella squeaked as she looked up and saw Jake's naked ass at the end of the bed. He had a pair of athletic shorts in his left hand. "Jake remember when I said you were sort of beautiful."

"Yep." He said standing tall and proud and unashamed.

"I take it back."

"I knew that concussion would wear off eventually." he said with a laugh.

"There is nothing sort of about it Jake. You are without a doubt the most beautiful person I know inside and out."

That simple declaration had Jake fighting back the tears wanting to do nothing more than to drop those shorts and climb back in bed and show her just how much she meant to him but he was unsure. He knew that he was big by even the pack standard and he did not want to scare her. But Bella put all his fears to rest.

"Does your state of dress mean you are ready for round two now?"

"We don't have to Bells. I can wait if you are not ready."

"Jake I am more than ready. I was ready from the minute you kissed me and I am more than ready now."

"I don't wanna scare you Bells and I have to be honest. I am big."

"Well duh Jake. I have had Health classes." She said with a giggle.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." He said as he turned around. He could tell by the way her mouth dropped open Health class did not prepare her enough. "Bells honey? You okay over there?"

"Yeah." she managed to squeak out.

"I meant it when I said we don't have to do this not tonight. I mean I would like to do it eventually but tonight it is completely not necessary."

"No Jake I want to. I don't wanna wait. Please come here and make me yours completely."

He crawled up from the end of the bed and settled over her. Bella groaned as his hot and heavy manhood rested against her inner thigh. He kissed her slowly as he let his hands start their descent to her pussy. She whimpered as he caressed her thighs pushing them apart. He explored her outer lips with his fingertips before letting one finger slip inside her sweetness. She was as tight as he expected.

Bella bit her bottom lip as she felt the first finger enter her. Blunt and hot it felt better than she ever expected it to feel as he pumped in and out and twisted it. She could feel the desire building low in her belly. His other hand was playing with her breasts and his tongue was mimicking his finger. She knew it would not be much longer and she would be flying again. That was when all conscious thought left her head as his thumb hit her clit and she was flying again.

Jake used that high to his advantage and inserting his second finger when she was still flying. He felt her sharply indrawn breath and stilled. "You okay Bells? We can stop if you want. Anytime you want." He said as he slowly began moving in and out waiting for her answer. "Just say the word and I will stop. I know it is a tight fit baby but I promise after this I will make you feel good again."

Bella didn't answer she was too lost in the sensations Jake was creating within her body. Despite the fact that she was burning down there the initial pain had dissipated and she was climbing again. She whimpered as Jake tore his mouth from hers and latched on to her breast causing her to go flying again while his two hot fingers tore through what was left of her barrier. She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming as he added the third finger. And hit her clit with his thumb at the same time causing her to clamp down on them.

Jake looked up at her and he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks and he could have cried himself. He managed to remove all his fingers and gathered her in his arms as her tears fell. Jake waited until her tears subsided and then he went to the bathroom returning with a small tub of warm water, a wash cloth and a towel. He sat the tub of water on the desk and unfolded the towel. Gently Jake picked up Bella's legs and placed the towel under them. He dipped the washcloth in the warm water and washed her legs being careful not to hurt her further as he continued upward.

Bella watch Jacob as he cleaned her up without a word. She saw his tears fall unchecked on the towel beneath her. She knew he was beating himself up for causing her pain. She knew he hated hurting her more than anything else. She waited until he finished and reaching down to take the towel from beneath her and she reached and put her hand on his shoulder. Jacob stilled and looked up at her. Her heart twisted as she saw the tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Jake..."

"Bells, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Jake I know hurting me is the last thing you wanted but it hurts for girls the first time and I really am okay."

"But I went too fast." He said as he sat down on the end of the bed.

Bella crawled gingerly down to the end of the bed and put her arms around him. "Jake you didn't I just panicked and I froze. You were wonderful. Please don't cry anymore. Come back to bed and finish what we started. Please." She begged.

"Bells, I don't want to hurt you again."

"You won't Jake, Please." She hugged him tight as she could pressing her breasts into his back.

He turned and picked her up. Laying her back in the bed he hovered over her before kissing her. He traced her face and kissed his way down her body. He started where he began an hour earlier. He seduced her with his lips and tongue. Making her forget all about any pain she felt before. Once again the sounds and smell of her brought him to that place where his need to be inside her was painful but he refused to risk hurting her again. By the time he slid into her he was more turned on then he had ever been in his whole life and she was as beautiful as he had ever seen her. Her head was thrown back with a look of pure ecstasy. He kissed her and slid into her as slowly as he could and she contracted around him. He didn't last long and with a possessive growl he bit down on the area between her neck and shoulder. Her walls clenched around him and he came with a roar and collapse on top of her licking his bite mark.

Bella had passed out with the force of her orgasm. Jake flipped them over and covered her naked body with the sheet before falling asleep to the sound of her even breathing.

Jake woke up several hours later. Bella's head was pillowed against his shoulder. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before moving her off and getting up out of bed and going to get a quick shower. He made sure she was covered up well in case his dad woke up early. He grabbed his shorts off the floor and headed for the bathroom. Showering as quickly as he could he pulled his shorts on and went in search of breakfast. He was in the middle of making Bella an omelet when his dad emerged from his room.

"Good Morning Son."

"Morning Dad."

"Where's Bella?"

"In my bed."

"Ah that explains it."

"What explains it?"

"All the growling I kept hearing last night among other things. I hope you two were safe at least. I don't want Charlie to shoot you."

"Dad! I am gonna take Bella breakfast I will be right out and fix you something."

"That's okay Son Sue is coming to get me in a few we are meeting Charlie for breakfast before the Council meeting. I will be back after lunch."

"Okay Dad love you."

"Love you too Son. I am happy for you. There is some salve in the bathroom cabinet that will help with the healing of her mating mark and other things. Take care of her. Run her a bath and for her sake try to keep it in your pants today."

Dad!"

"Well she is gonna be sore."

"I know that Dad. I will see you later." He said as he took the loaded breakfast tray to his room.

He opened the door to find her burrowed deep within the covers. He sat the tray down on the desk and took the tub, washcloth, and towel back into the bathroom. His dad was gone so he went back in the bedroom and unwrapped her from the covers. Weak light had begun to stream in through the windows and he sighed at the perfection of her pale skin. She was even more beautiful in the morning light than in the moonlight. He reached down and kissed her gently before lying beside her and gathering her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him from her the crook of his arm and he kissed her again.

"No fair." She mumbled. "You brushed your teeth already and I still have morning breath." She tried to sit up and winced.

"Bells, you okay?" Jake asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a little sore Jake that's all. What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Oh God your dad." Bella said as she tried to scramble out of his arms and off the bed but Jake held her fast.

"He is already gone Bells breakfast with your dad and Sue and besides he knows. We were a little loud last night apparently."

"Oh God," she screeched hiding her face against his chest.

"Don't sweat it Bells. Dad is over the moon. He loves you and he knows you were meant for me. I brought you some breakfast. You hungry?"

"Starving...Can you hand me my clothes first."

"Sure, Sure," Jake said as he got out of bed and went to his dresser. Grabbing one of his t-shirts he threw it to her over his shoulder before turning towards the desk and picking up the tray and bringing it over to her... "So Bells, what did you wanna do today?"

"I thought you were in trouble." She said as she nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Not really, but I do owe Sam a few double shifts when you go home."

"So when do I find out what this whole thing is about?"

"Today if you feel up to it. I figure we can go to First Beach and talk and then take a ride."

"Okay...sounds good. You can have the rest of my breakfast I am going to take a shower."

"How about I run you a bath? Dad said it will help."

"Holy Crow Jake. Is there anything you and your Dad did not talk about? I mean really between your dad and the pack I will walk around in a constant state of embarrassment."

"Bells I promise you they will do nothing to make you feel that way. He said as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up taking her to the bathroom. Sitting her on the toilet seat he ran her a bath. He removed his shirt and sat her in the warm water. He ran his hands over her shoulder where he marked her. "Does it hurt baby?"

"A little Jake but not too bad. That was the wolf's contribution to last night huh?"

"Yeah."

"So will this happen every time?"

"No, not every time just when he feels the need to let it be known you belong to us and if he had it his way last night mark would have been from behind but I wanted to see you."

Bella ran her hand across his cheek and down his chest. "Maybe later?"

Jake smiled at the thought as his wolf let out a howl in his head. "He likes that idea but Dad said to wait til tomorrow."

"Geez Jake anything else your Dad had to say?"

"Just to make sure to use the salve in the cabinet on all your sore places."

"Mmmm kay."

"I will go get your clothes and your bathroom stuff. Relax I will be right back."

Several hours later Bella and Jake were walking along the beach headed towards their tree. He had his arm wrapped around her and she was tucked into his side protecting her from the wind coming off the water.

"Bells I need to talk to you about several things. First I need you to understand that what happened last night was the best experience in my whole life and I wouldn't take it back if I could. But there is something I have been keeping from you. One because I have no evidence it has happened because it happened so long ago there is no one to back up when it happened and two I never wanted to take away your choice."

"What are you talking about Jacob?" She asked as she pulled out of his arms.

"I imprinted on you Bells."

"What is that?"

"It is when our wolves choose their mates. Like Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim."

"Are you saying that some wolfy magic brought us together?"

"No that is not what I am saying Bells. Sit."

Bella sat on their log and looked up at her Jacob who was deep in thought. "Jake?"

"Bells normally when we first see our imprint in wolf form is when it happens but with us it did not in the meadow that day. It happened way before how far before Dad is not sure."

"What does this mean for us?"

"It means we are bonded for life Bells. In the eyes of the tribe and the pack we are married but don't panic I am not expecting anything from you. I have to be whatever you need Bells."

"What do you mean you have to be what I need?"

"I mean the imprint puts you in control. You choose what we are."

"So you have no say?"

"Bells I am happy right here right now. The wolf and I are in complete and total agreement if we can't have you we don't want anyone else. Dad says the reason I didn't notice the imprint when I first phase was because I was already in love with you and it was just a natural extension of that but he also thinks that being the Alpha's imprint makes it different."

"Alpha I thought Sam was Alpha?"

"He is not the true Alpha."

"What?"

"I turned it down."

"Jacob, why?"

"I didn't want it to be the Pack's leader. I didn't want to be part of any Pack Bella. All I have ever wanted was to be someone you would love. That is all I ever wanted. Instead I am stuck with a monster inside me and now I have dragged you down in Hell with me. Forever stuck here when you deserve so much better."

"Jake..."

"Don't say it Bells."

"I am going to say it. You are not a monster and I will not let you forget just what a special person you are to me and everyone else around you. I want to be wherever you are and if that means I am here then that is where I will be."

"No buts my Alpha. Now what did you get in trouble with Sam for?"

"Well that is even harder to explain. One day a few weeks ago Em and I had caught the scent of the redhead and so we followed it. Well along the way we lost her near Seattle close to the animal control and well that was the day I had more voices in my head than just the Pack."

"What?"

"I could hear the animals inside the pound Bells. It freaked me out at first 'cause they were so afraid. Most of them were cold and hungry and some of them were even in pain. Well I couldn't leave them there so Em and I we broke them out and took them with us. I kept them just off the Rez so Sam and them would not run across them. We had a hard time finding places for them to go because a lot of them had special needs so we had to find a rescue that would take them too. It was scary for a while because Paul almost caught us several were going to feed them."

"How did Sam find out?"

"When we went to Seattle the second time Paul followed us and told Sam."

"Sam was mad?"

"Yeah he thought we were putting the Pack at risk until I explained that I was careful in choosing the rescue we brought them to and that it was far enough away to not connect us to the dogs in any way. So that is why he is lax on our punishment."

"Didn't you promise me a drive?"

"Yep."

"Well I want to ride with my Alpha before the bonfire so let's go."

"Sure, Sure." Jake said with a searing kiss. While he drove he told Bella of his dreams of opening his own rescue that accepted regular and special needs animals and how he felt closest to German Shepherds because they were the breed that caught his attention as a kid. She listened and fell even more in love with him than she had been last night. His hopes and dreams quickly became hers.

At the Bonfire she watched as Jake and Em talked about what they would call the rescue and how many dogs they could save if they just had the money. As she was welcomed formally into the Pack she could not help but wish she could give something back to these boys who fought the Evil no one else even knew existed. She wished she could make their dreams a reality. As she spent another blissful night in Jacob's warm embrace she had the courage to bid farewell to Edward in her dreams.

Sunday dawned overcast and damp. It matched Bella's mood. She did not want to leave Jake or the Pack but she had school for a few more months and Jake and the Pack were still hunting Victoria so she had no choice. She was perched on Jake's lap watching TV when he interrupted her train of thought.

"Take one more ride with me before I have to take you home."

"Sure, sure, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Jake you know I hate surprises." She reminded him as she buckled her seatbelt.

"You will like this one I promise." He said grabbing her hand.

An hour and fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of the Port Angeles Animal Control building. Bella's eyes got big. "What are we doing here?"

"Well Dad and I talked to Charlie and we all agreed you need a puppy to keep the monsters at bay when we can't be there and you need someone to keep you warm at night when I am on patrol so here we are..."

"Oh Jake I don't know what to say."

Come on Bells, Let's go get you a pup."

Bella watched Jake closely as they walked up and down the kennels. His face became drawn and sad as they made their way through and her heart broke until he stopped in front of the kennel containing the most beautiful black German shepherd puppy she had ever seen.

"This is her Bells. This is our pup." Jake said quietly as he bent to stoke her ears through the door.

"She is beautiful Jake are you sure?"

"Yep, she wants to go home with you."

Twenty minutes later they were headed home with the pup sitting on the front seat between them.

"So what you gonna name her Bells?

"Bronte."

"Figures." He said with a laugh.

Jake had dropped Bella and Bronte off at home just after dark. Charlie had yet to come in from work so Bella sat down at the kitchen table and went through the mail that had piled up while she was with Jake. There on top of the pile was a letter written in Alice Cullen's beautiful script. As Bronte lay at her feet Bella ripped open the letter greedily taking in the words on the page.

Dearest Bella,

I know this is the last thing you expect to find when you return from the Reservation but I had to write to you on behalf of all of us. Your future has all but disappeared to me now so I know you have chosen to be with Jacob and although you will no longer be my sister you will always be my best friend. I realize now Edward was just meant to bring us together. All of us. Bella your Jacob is special and although your future is hazy because of what he is I do see great things happening for the two of you. He will change the supernatural world with you by his side and make a great impact on the human world as well and bring you more happiness than you can imagine. We as a family have decided to repay the debt we owe the current La Push Wolf Pack and its future leader. In your stack of mail you will find a package of documents that set up The Olympic Peninsula Dog Rescue and The Phoenix Special Needs Dog Program. There are also papers setting up Black-Call Auto Body along with the deed to the property next to the reservation where it will be built when they are ready. As well as the deed and documents for Uley-Lahote Fine Furnishings. I know they will have a hard time accepting these gifts as well as the 10 million dollars set up to cover the startup cost for each business and the 2 million dollars we have set up to fund the rescue but Carlisle believes we owe them a debt for protecting you from our mistake and that debt must be repaid somehow. There will be more money to come as well as any assistance you and the pack require.

We will see you again soon I promise. As for Edward he has chosen to leave us for reason I do not understand but Carlisle is keeping tabs on him and I guess I will have to leave with that. Be happy Bella, be happy and human and know you are now forever linked to us. We love you and will see you soon

Love Always

Alice

Bella ripped open the packet that Alice meant and sure enough it was all there and with shaking hands she dialed Sam's cell.

Two years after receiving Alice's letter Bella sat on the sand of First Beach watching her two Packs romp in the summer waves. Jake had graduated just a few days earlier and they were having the first bonfire of summer later. It was to be Jake's first bonfire as Alpha and she was looking forward to seeing the Cullen's tonight but right now she watched as Jake and his brothers wrestled in the surf and rubbed her ever expanding belly. Bronte was standing in the water looking at Jake surrounded by her own pack. Jake and the boys had done wonderful things with the money the Cullen's gave them but by far the most wonderful thing was rescuing the special needs dogs. Bella now spent her days pulling unwanted dogs from shelters and finding them furever homes. She and Jake had a house of their own on the Rez next to Billy and a pack of their own. Besides Bronte they had added Lexie, Beamer, Molly, Koen, and Mali. All German Shepherds. The last two came to them with special needs and worked their way into her heart. She loved them almost as much as she loved Jake who came over and sat down beside her. She was still amazed every time she watched the water evaporate from his skin.

"Are you happy Bells?" He asked as he rubbed her belly.

"Blissfully." She answered as she pulled him down for a kiss. Only to be interrupted by the dogs as they came to greet their savior and true Alpha getting Bella soaked in the process. And thus began another dog day of summer. Not that she could blame them because Alice had been right. Her Jacob was special and she had yet to regret the decision to let Edward go and she doubt she ever would.


End file.
